


No Dress Code: A Moment of Peace

by GuileandGall



Series: No Dress Code [9]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Early Mornings, F/M, Lazy Mornings, Sleepovers, Staying In Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 11:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuileandGall/pseuds/GuileandGall
Summary: A stolen moment in the early hours of the day.





	No Dress Code: A Moment of Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an image: http://saintedfury.tumblr.com/image/155577913203.

The soft sound of his breathing somehow managed to block out the raucous sounds from the street and echoes of heavy footsteps on the stairs outside her door. It was a trick of the mind to be sure, because the calm quiet sound of it surely couldn’t really rival the heavy work boots from Teddy in 3C, not really.

She didn’t touch his face, though she wanted to. She knew that would break this fragile state. With that caress he’d stir then wake, which wouldn’t be bad, but then she wouldn’t get to see him like this—at ease, at peace ... almost angelic, she thought, as a smile curved her lips.

There was no denying his beauty, but it was different when he slept. He finally relaxed entirely even if it was only temporary—there was no strutting or preening. Her peacock didn’t have to ruffle his feathers at anyone. Even then he fascinated and amused her. Like when he wrinkled his nose in his sleep—she always wondered what he could be dreaming about that caused that reaction she’d gotten to know so well.

It was Monday, a day off for both of them. With no reason to force her out of bed, she laid there, hands tucked under her cheek to keep them from breaking the spell ... for now, and just watched him. It was silly, or so she’d told herself time and time again. But all the same, it was peaceful, he was peaceful. And she knew once those big aqua eyes blinked open, he’d be moving constantly until he collapsed in exhaustion again.

Furia wouldn’t have it any other way. She loved him, for all the things she knew about him and the ones she had yet to discover, because of all his virtues and in spite of his many flaws. She loved him. She realized it not long ago, knew she should share that fact with him, but wasn’t sure where that would lead them. So, for now, she left things as they were, continued on the whirling course they’d started on that night in the stairwell.


End file.
